The Trouble With Ashley
by Jennifer Cannon
Summary: Lee and Amanda must protect the troubled daughter of a Federal Judge. This story is episode One of Virtual Season Seven--clicking on my homepage link will take you there to view even more awesome episodes :
1. Chapter 1

**The usual disclaimers apply. This story is part of SMK's Virtual Season Seven--to find more of these awesome stories go to my profile and click on my homepage link--you'll love what you see :) **

**The Trouble with Ashley**

**by Jennifer Cannon**

**Prologue**

**Georgetown University, Washington DC**

**Sunday, October 1, 1989**

**10:30 PM **

"Mallory?" Lisa Cantin called out as she knocked on the door. "Look I know you're upset about Jeff going out with Brandi, but this is nuts. Come on out."

No answer. Lisa sighed. "Everyone misses you. It's no fun having a birthday party when the birthday girl isn't there. Mallory!" A guy, holding a beer and none too steady on his feet, gave Lisa a curious look as he passed, probably wondering why she was standing there yelling at a door. Lisa ignored him.

"I'm getting pretty sick of this. Are you coming out or not?" More silence. Lisa took her key out of her pocket.

"Okay you know what?" Lisa put the key in the lock. "I'm coming in anyway—it's my room too, and you're going back to this stupid party even if I have to drag you there—Mallory?"

The room was pitch black, the shades drawn over the windows. The only noise that could be heard was the soft whirring of a fan. Lisa swallowed hard, feeling her heart racing in her chest. This wasn't normal. Even when Mallory went to bed she usually left the television on.

"Mallory?" Lisa reached up with a shaking hand to flip the light switch. The next sight that she saw caused her to gasp, falling to her knees because her shaking legs would no longer support her weight.

"Mallory," Lisa whispered. But there was no reply from her roommate who was sprawled across the bed, and whose now-sightless eyes stared back at her.

**Act One**

**Q-Bureau****  
****Tuesday, October 3, 1989**

**8:30 AM **

"Mallory Thomas." Billy handed both Lee and Amanda a file. "Twenty-one years old, a Senior at Georgetown University majoring in Economics. She was found dead in her dorm room by her roommate Lisa Cantin two nights ago."

Lee stared at a photo—a young dark-haired woman with intense blue eyes that stared back at him. "I heard about this on the news. Drug overdose at a party, wasn't it?"

"So the official story goes. However her father has reason to believe that she may have been a victim of foul play."

"Why not go to the police?" Amanda asked.

"Because her father is Federal Judge Samuel Thomas," Billy replied. "He's currently hearing the case of Akbar Quadiri."

"The man who's accused of plotting to blow up the Washington Monument?" Lee said.

Billy nodded. "Three weeks ago he started receiving threats. Notes, strange phone calls—all telling him the same thing—drop the case or we hurt your family. At first he thought it was some crank—high-profile cases tend to attract all kinds crawling out of the woodwork. But then the threats got more specific. Listen to this." Taking a tape out of his pocket, Billy popped it into the recorder and pressed play.

"Such a pretty little daughter you have at Georgetown." The quality was garbled and distorted—the voice almost mechanical. It was difficult to tell whether it belonged to a man or woman. "If you don't dismiss the case or acquit immediately, Mallory might end up having a little accident. Think about it, Judge Thomas." The sound of laughter following the statement sent a chill through Lee. Billy turned off the tape.

"That was left on the Judge's office phone only a week ago," Billy said. "There have also been threats made against his other daughter, Ashley. She's sixteen."

"Wouldn't it be the jury's decision to acquit?" Amanda wondered.

"Ordinarily yes." Billy unwrapped a stick of gum, popping it into his mouth. Lee swallowed hard as a distinct minty odor began to invade the room. He tried to concentrate on Billy's words and ignore the smell. "But Quadiri and his attorney requested a Bench Trial—they feel that any jury would be biased because of the large amount of news coverage concerning this case."

"Oh gee I wonder why," Lee said sarcastically.

"Exactly." Billy nodded again. "So it's our job—or should I say your job—to find out who's making the threats and to protect his other daughter until the end of the trial."

"Oh come on, Billy—that's the job of the Federal Marshal's office," Lee snapped. Bile rose in his throat—he fought hard to keep it down.

"No, it's our job," Billy told him. "Toxicology reports take anywhere from three to six weeks and the Federal Marshal's office refuses to step in unless it can be proven that Mallory Thomas didn't die of an overdose. Apparently she was known at the college for her wild behavior."

"I still don't see how—" Lee started to say. Billy held up his hand.

"Don't bother arguing, Lee. This one comes straight from Dr. Smyth. He and Samuel Thomas were old classmates and he was close to Thomas' late wife—he's also Ashley's Godfather."

"And suddenly it all makes sense," Lee said.

Billy peered at him closely. "Lee is something wrong? You look awfully pale."

"I'm—I'm fine." Lee swallowed hard. "It's just, that gum you're chewing—it—the smell is very strong and—" he couldn't continue his sentence, afraid that if he opened his mouth again he just might—

"It's a new antacid gum. Jeannie bought it at the store yesterday—she wanted me to try it. Has a nice minty flavor. Would you like to try some?"

Unable to speak, Lee shook his head violently.

"Lee?" Amanda's tone was concerned.

Putting his hand over his mouth, Lee ran for the bathroom.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

**8:50 AM**

"I really think you might want to see a doctor about this," Amanda said.

"Amanda I do not need to see a doctor," Lee replied as they came down the stairs. "This is just a stomach flu—that's all it is."

"It's gone on awfully long for the stomach flu, don't you think? And also—" she looked at her husband's mid section, trying to think of a way to put it tactfully.

"And also what?"

"Well most people with the stomach flu seem to lose weight. And you've done the opposite."

Lee stared at her. "Are you implying that I have a weight problem?"

"Not exactly," Amanda said as they got into the elevator. "Just that a slight—weight gain doesn't fit with a stomach flu."

"I'm not the only one who's been throwing up here."

"Well, no." Amanda pressed the button as she looked at her husband. "But I have an excuse."

The elevator doors opened and they walked down the corridor towards the bullpen.

"Billy said that Ashley would be waiting for us in his office," Amanda told him. "Poor girl, she must be so frightened."

"What are we supposed to do?" Lee asked.

"Taking her home would be the easiest thing. Sixteen is awfully young to stay in a safe-house all alone."

"Home?" Lee's tone was incredulous. "Amanda, are you kidding me? We're squeezed for space as it is."

"Well Jamie and Phillip could share and Ashley could take Jamie's room." The doors to the bullpen opened and they entered. "It would only be until we find the one who's making the threats."

"Yeah and Lord only knows how long that would take. We could put her in a safe house with babysitters and 24-hour-round-the-clock protection. She doesn't have to come home with us."

Amanda stopped and turned to face him. "Lee—this is a girl who just lost her sister and is being threatened herself. She's probably scared to death at this point—the last thing she needs is to be left all by herself. What if Phillip and Jamie were in this situation? "

Lee took her hand in his. "You're right," he sighed. "I know you're right. It's just—"

"We can make it work," Amanda said firmly. "You'll see." Lee brought her hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Stetson."

"The little lovebirds, eh?" Dr. Smyth walked up to them, a toothpick clamped between his teeth. "How sweet. I hear you're going to be looking after my goddaughter."

"That's right, Sir." Amanda answered.

"That girl is very special to me," Dr. Smyth told them. "Therefore I don't want anything to upset her—is that understood?"

"We'll do our best," Lee said.

"Very good." Dr. Smyth removed the toothpick briefly, his mouth turning up at the corners in a thin-lipped smile. "Toodles."

"You know it's funny, but I never thought of Dr. Smyth as the child type." Amanda watched as the Agency Head exited the bullpen.

"Neither did I. Makes me wonder just how bad this Ashley is."

"Lee!"

"I'm only saying, Amanda," Lee began. Amanda silenced him with a look.

Hand in hand they made their way across the bullpen towards Billy's office. Francine was seated at the desk just outside the door.

"Here to pick up the bad seed?" Francine asked.

"The bad what?" Amanda tried her best to ignore the 'I told you so' look from her husband.

Francine pointed towards Billy's door. "She's right in there—and don't say I didn't warn you."

Without another word Amanda pushed open the door to Billy's office. She stood in the doorway for a moment, staring at the sight before her.

The girl was leaning back in Billy's desk chair. A pair of Doc Martens rested on top of a stack of files—her legs covered by a pair of ripped fishnet stockings. That was followed by a short leather skirt, a purple tank top and a matching leather jacket. Ashley Thomas' hair was a white-blond color—Amanda vaguely remembered Phillip talking about a group of girls at school who colored their hair like this—he called them the 'peroxide heads'. The girl's face was almost as pale as the hair itself, but the lipstick and the eye shadow were both dark red. The red lips pursed, and then opened slightly.

"Hiya." Ashley looked from Lee to Amanda. "Are you and this old guy supposed to be watching me?"

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

**4247 Maplewood Dr. **

**5:35 PM**

"We're here." Lee pulled the car into the driveway. "Ashley?" He turned around to see Ashley in the backseat, her head swaying in time to the tune from her Walkman. Lee pulled at one of the earphones and spoke directly into the girl's ear.

"We're here," he spoke a little louder than necessary. Ashley glared at him and turned her Walkman off.

"This is totally bogus," Ashley complained. "I'm not a kid—I don't need to be taken care of."

"Well since you don't have a choice," Lee said, "you might as well make the best of it." They got out of the car. Lee opened the trunk and pulled out two large suitcases.

"What is this dump anyway?" Ashley asked.

"This is our house." Lee could tell that Amanda was fighting to keep hold of her temper. "It's where you'll be staying for the time being." After spending an entire day in this girl's company, Lee knew that his wife's patience must be exhausted. He squeezed Amanda's hand, giving her his support. She smiled at him.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Ashley gripped. "It's too small for one person, let alone three."

"Try six." Lee handed her one of the suitcases. Ashley's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"You've gotta be kidding me," she repeated.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Once inside, Ashley dropped her suitcase by the front door, her nose wrinkling as she looked around.

"Where am I supposed to sleep in this place?" She asked. "A closet?"

"No," Amanda patiently said. "While you're here you'll be staying in my son Jamie's room."

"I'd rather stay in a safe-house. A nice hotel even— with room service—any place would be better than this poky little house."

"Nevertheless you're staying here," Lee said firmly.

"I'll hate it." Ashley stomped her foot.

"Well that's tough," he told her. Ashley clomped around the family room, looking at photos and picking up various knickknacks.

"These your sons?" She picked up a silver-framed photograph on the table.

"Yes," Amanda said. "The one on the right is Jamie and the other one is Phillip."

Ashley stared at the photo. "Well Jamie's kind of a shrimp, but Phillip is a little bit of a fox. Are they here now?"

"No they're at a friend's house." Amanda took the photo from the girl's hands, putting it back where it belonged.

"Shame." Ashley reached into the pocket of her leather jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Amanda's face reddened, she drew in her breath sharply. Lee was about to say something when another voice broke in.

"Hold it right there, missy. There's no smoking here."

Dotty marched right up to Ashley, snatching both the lighter and the cigarette from the girl's fingers.

"What's it to you, old lady?" Ashley asked her.

"I live here," Dotty said. "And as long as you're staying here you'll follow our rules. One of those rules is no smoking. Do I make myself clear?"

"Geez what are you? A nun or something?"

"No smoking," Dotty repeated, crossing her arms. "Do I make myself clear or not?"

To Lee's complete surprise, Ashley nodded.

"Good." Dotty uncrossed her arms. "Now get your suitcases and go upstairs and unpack. Your room is the first on the right and dinner will be served in an hour. Any more smart remarks and I wash your mouth out with soap." Without another word Ashley grabbed the suitcases. The whole house shook as she climbed the stairs and the door slammed shut.

"Is that the judge's daughter?" Dotty asked looking up the stairs. "Ashley? The one you were telling me about on the phone?"

"That's her," Lee said.

"Well she's not as tough as she thinks she is." Dotty pointed to them. "But if you and Amanda ever have a daughter like that I'll disown you."

**4247 Maplewood Dr. **

**Wednesday, October 4, 1989**

**7:30 AM**

Amanda didn't think she'd ever seen anyone eat quite like Ashley Thomas. The girl had piled pancakes with butter and syrup, four pieces of bacon and at least three pieces of toast caked with jelly. Not only that, but she tore into her food as though she hadn't eaten in a year.

"There's no need to rush," she told Ashley.

"Who's rushing? This is the way I always eat. He's eating practically nothing." She pointed her fork at Lee.

"Never mind what I'm eating." Lee took a sip of his coffee. He still looked so pale, Amanda thought. When this was all over she was definitely taking him to the doctor.

"Why not?" Ashley spoke through a mouthful of pancake. "Everyone's sticking their noses into what I eat."

"Probably because you have such bad table manners," Jamie muttered, looking down at his plate.

"Why don't you be quiet, shrimp?" Ashley told him.

"Ashley we do not call people names in this house." Amanda said.

"That's not fair," Ashley's voice rose. "He just said that I had bad—"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, young lady," Dotty said. Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes, turning her attention to Phillip sitting beside her.

"I don't understand how we could've gone to the same high school all this time and missed each other. I'm sure I would've noticed someone like you."

"Well we're probably in different classes." Phillip didn't meet her gaze. He stood. "I have to go, Mom. I promised Linda I'd meet her in the library before class."

Jamie stood, his face red, not looking at Ashley. "Yeah I have to go to."

"Have a good day, fellas," Amanda said. "I love you."

"We love you too, Mom," Phillip said. "Bye Lee."

"Bye Grandma." Jamie waved.

"Have a good day," Dotty called out before the door closed.

"Well I'm full." Ashley pushed her plate in front of Lee. "Sure you don't want the rest?"

Lee swallowed. This time his face wasn't just pale, Amanda realized. It was distinctly green. "Yeah I'm sure I don't—please excuse me." He pushed his chair away from the table and ran upstairs.

"That stomach flu of his isn't getting any better," Dotty told Amanda. "You should get that checked on."

"I plan to, Mother."

"In the meantime I need someone to help me with the breakfast dishes." Dotty rose from the breakfast table and shot Ashley a pointed glance. "Since you're not going to school today, I'm sure you wouldn't mind giving me a hand, would you?"

"But I'm tired."

"If you have enough energy to eat all that I'm sure you have enough energy to clean," Dotty said. "Let's get moving, shall we?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

**Georgetown University**

**1:30 PM **

"I think Ashley's met her match in your mother," Lee said.

"If I didn't know better I'd almost think Mother was enjoying herself," Amanda said. "Who are we meeting here?"

"Lisa Cantin—she was Mallory's roommate," Lee said as they walked up the steps of Goldsby Hall. "According to all reports she was the last person to see Mallory alive."

"Think she knows something?"

"It's a possibility. Campus security is tight—you're supposed to have a student pass to get on the grounds and a card key to enter any of the residence halls. And yet someone was able to get on the grounds and murder Mallory."

"Someone from the University could be working for Quadiri?"

"It's not as far-fetched as it sounds," Lee said. "A man like Quadiri might have accomplices everywhere—not to mention sleeper agents waiting to be activated at any time."

Lisa Cantin sat at a table in the Commons area. Her dark hair, the same color as her tracksuit, was pulled back into a ponytail. The face that looked up at them was pale and puffy, eyes bloodshot. They showed her their identification.

"I'd be happy to talk to you." Lisa smiled faintly. "Sorry I look such a mess—I haven't been sleeping too well lately."

"We understand," Amanda said. "It must've been quite a shock for you."

Lisa nodded. "I never thought anything like that would happen. People our age—we're not supposed to die, you know? Certainly not people like Mallory."

"Were you two close?" Lee asked. The smell of the food they served in the commons made him feel just slightly ill. Not as queasy as he'd felt in the Q-Bureau yesterday, but still pretty bad. He watched as a kid at a nearby table took a nacho dripping with cheese and put it into his mouth, excess cheese dripping onto the table. Lee swallowed hard and turned away.

"Very. That's why I'd like to help catch the creep who did this to her."

"You don't think it was accidental?" Amanda asked. "The police think she died of a drug overdose."

"Yeah well the police are full of it," Lisa said.

"Can you tell us what happened that night?" Lee asked her.

"Of course. It was her birthday—we held a party for her. She didn't really seem like she was in the mood, but she went along with it anyway."

"Did anything happen at the party?" Amanda asked.

"Her ex-boyfriend Jeff came. He was always such a jerk, you know? And I thought Mallory was over him, but when she saw him with his new girlfriend I guess she really freaked out. Anyway, she must have had a drink or two after that because she started stumbling around and slurring her words." Tears welled up in Lisa's eyes. "When she went back to the dorm room I thought she was just going to sleep it off or grab some coffee. If I'd known—" Her voice broke off in a half-sob. Amanda reached over and patted the younger woman's hand.

"You're sure no drugs were involved?" Lee asked.

Lisa's eyes blazed. "Of course I'm sure. Mallory had a rep for a lot of things, but she didn't do drugs. She worked out every day at that gym, you know, California Bodies? She even took these special vitamin supplements they gave her."

"Vitamin supplements?" Lee and Amanda exchanged glances. "Do you know where they'd be now?"

Lisa shrugged. "The police, probably. They came here with boxes and took everything away—said it was evidence. You will find whoever did this, right? Make them pay?" Tears glistened in Lisa's dark eyes. Amanda touched the girl's shoulder.

"Don't you worry," she said reassuring her.

**California Bodies Fitness Center**

**Alexandria, VA**

**4:30 PM **

"Hello, I'm Tony Bryson." The man extended his hand first to Lee, and then to Amanda. His arms and chest were tanned and very muscular—the tank top he wore clung to his skin so tightly it looked as though it might rip open if he tried to move too much. "I was Mallory's personal trainer and I'm also an old family friend—we're all very sorry to hear of her passing."

"We just have a few questions, Mr. Bryson," Lee said.

"Well I'll answer anything I can. But I really don't see what good it'll do. They said on the news that she died of a drug overdose."

"Her roommate tells us that Mallory worked out at this gym on a daily basis," Amanda said. "Does that sound like a person who would take drugs?"

"Kids these days—who knows?" Tony ran one hand through his reddish-blond crew-cut. "I didn't think she was into that scene, but maybe she OD'ed on her first try—they say that can happen. I really don't see how I can help you."

Lee pulled the bottle out of his pocket. "The roommate also says that she took these supplements daily," he handed it to Tony. "According to her the gym provided them."

Tony shook his head vigorously. "Whoever said that was mistaken. Mallory never got those from us—we don't provide supplements of any kind."

"Do you know where she might have gotten them?" Amanda asked him.

"Health food store, probably." Tony shrugged. "I don't agree with supplements or drugs—of any kind." Lee noticed the man suddenly glance behind him—almost as if he were afraid that someone might be watching them.

"I really think you should go," Tony said. "Please. I've helped you all I can—just leave."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"He seem nervous to you?" Lee asked as they left the gym and climbed into the 'Vette.

"Very," Amanda said. "I'd say he's definitely hiding something."

"Great minds think alike, Mrs. Stetson."

Amanda climbed into the passenger seat and fastened her belt. "So what's our next move?"

Lee shook the bottle of pills. "The agency lab. To find out just what exactly is in these 'special supplements.' The sooner we figure this case out, the sooner we can get Ashley home."

"Great minds really do think alike, Mr. Stetson."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"I didn't tell them anything, Mr. Tambouri." Tony stood with his boss, watching as the Corvette pulled away from the curb.

"No," Mr. Tambouri, murmured, his thin fingers steepling together. "I didn't think you would."

"They won't trace those pills back to us, will they?"

Mr. Tambouri laughed softly. "The analysis will prove nothing—they'll end up with more questions than answers."

"It shouldn't have happened this way."

"No, Tony, it shouldn't have."

"So what happens next, Mr. Tambouri?"

"Now we move to Plan B," Mr. Tambouri said. "In the meanwhile we have a loose end that needs taking care of. You know what needs to be done."

"You can count on me."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Act Two****  
****4247 Maplewood Dr. **

**Wednesday, October 4, 1989**

**7:30 PM**

"So you're telling me you're being held prisoner?" a male voice said. "Isn't that a little melodramatic, Ashley?"

"Well it's practically true." Ashley sat cross-legged in Jamie's closet, the cordless against her ear, keeping her voice low in case anyone was trying to listen. Sweat trickled down her back as she sat in the close darkness—the smell of mothballs made Ashley want to sneeze. "It's dullsville here."

"You poor baby."

"I'm serious. I'm stuck in this stupid place with nothing to do—some old lady is making me do housework and I hate it. There's one cute guy here, but he won't even give me the time of day."

"You mean he hasn't fallen under the spell of Ashley Nicole Thomas? That's impossible."

"Can it."

"I'm sorry," he said. "Really. I could come rescue you if you like. Where are you staying?"

Ashley sighed. "I can't tell you that. I'm supposed to be in hiding, remember? Until they find out what happened to Mallory. It's strange. My sister and I were never close but now—"

"Now what?"

"Nothing," Ashley said. "It doesn't matter, anyway."

"Okay—Well if the mountain won't come to Mohammed—how about you meet me somewhere?"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on," he said. "I know just the place—I promise that you'll love it."

"Ashley," Dotty's voice floated up the stairs. "The supper dishes are still waiting."

"Just great," Ashley muttered under her breath. "I'll be right there in just a minute!" She called out. "Yeah that was the old lady," she said into the phone. "I've gotta go—just tell me the address where you want to meet."

**The Agency Laboratory**

**8:00 PM**

"So what was in the pills?" Lee asked.

"Well it's nothing that would've killed her," Dr. McJohn said. "But it's still puzzling."

"In what way?" Amanda asked.

McJohn picked up the report. "The pills contain pyrodoxin, also known as Vitamin B6."

"What's so puzzling about that?" Lee shrugged his shoulders. "You can probably pick up that kind of stuff at any health food store."

"Probably. But the concentration of these pills is quite high—much higher than the recommended daily dosage."

"Would that have killed her?" Amanda wondered.

"As a method of poisoning it would've been extremely inefficient," Dr. McJohn said. "Pyrodoxin at high doses might cause a slight sensory neuropathy—a numbing and tingling of the extremities but it probably wouldn't have been fatal."

Lee sighed. "So what you're saying is that we have nothing?"

"Oh I wouldn't say nothing," McJohn said. "There's definitely something there—I'll do some more research—see what I can find and get back to you."

**4247 Maplewood Dr.**

**8:30 PM **

"McJohn's an optimist." Lee pulled the 'Vette into the driveway and looked over at Amanda. "Personally I think we've hit a dead end."

"Maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I think that what we have is a piece of a larger puzzle," Amanda said. "And the only reason the piece doesn't seem to fit is because we don't have the other pieces yet."

"Makes sense," Lee said. "I just wish I knew where the rest of the puzzle was."

"We'll find it." Amanda took his hand in hers. .

"Yeah," Lee said. "And in the meantime we have to put up with Ashley."

"I just hope we find it soon." Amanda got out of the car. She could hear the sound of raised voices coming from within.

"I sure hope Mrs. Ferguson doesn't call the police," Amanda said. "It feels like we're entering a war zone. I've never dreaded entering my own house before."

Lee squeezed her hand. "We can do this. Remember?"

Amanda squeezed his hand back. "I remember." As they got closer to the door the voices became louder:

"I'm not a prisoner here, you know!" Ashley's voice—she was yelling. "I should be able to go outside for a smoke."

"We're supposed to be protecting you," Dotty said.

"Yeah well I don't need protection," Ashley continued to yell. "And anyway aren't there guards outside?"

"Now you listen here, missy. You may want to endanger your own life, but I am not going to allow you endanger the lives of the others in this house. You are not going outside."

"Who's going to stop me?" Ashley asked.

Lee put the key in the lock, opening the door. Ashley stood frozen in the doorway, staring at them.

"Good evening." Lee smiled, calmly and effectively blocking her exit. Ashley's face turned as red as the lipstick she wore.

"Just great," she grumbled. "More jailors." Ashley slowly backed up as Amanda and Lee entered. Lee dropped his keys on the table by the doorway.

"Is there a problem?" he asked her.

"No problem. In case anyone wants me I'll be up in that closet you call a bedroom—not having a smoke." A series of thumps and bumps shook the house as Ashley went upstairs, culminating a giant thud as the door slammed shut. Dotty closed her eyes briefly, rubbing the center of her forehead with her fingertips.

"I keep telling myself it's only been one day, Amanda. And yet somehow it feels like forever. I swear I've seen some impossible children in my day but that girl is just—"

"I know, Mother," Amanda said. "Where are the boys?"

"Phillip's over at Kenneth's house," Dotty answered. "He should be home shortly. Jamie's upstairs studying—said it was too noisy downstairs and frankly I don't blame him. Are you two any closer to solving this case?"

"We're making some progress." Amanda closed her eyes briefly as another thud came from upstairs.

Dotty sighed. "Thank goodness."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

**Georgetown University**

**Goldsby Hall Parking Garage**

**10:30 PM **

"Did you come alone?" Mr. Tambouri said.

"Of course I came alone," Lisa said.

"And did you bring the drug?"

"Just like you told me."

"Very good." Mr. Tambouri held out his hand. "I'll take that now, if you don't mind."

Lisa reached into the front pocket of her denim jacket, pulling out a prescription bottle filled with a white powder and handing it to him. Mr. Tambouri inspected the white powder briefly before pocketing it.

"What is all this about?" Lisa asked.

"I know what you told those two federal agents, Lisa. That was very foolish." Mr. Tambouri walked slowly towards her, his steps slow and measured.

Lisa backed away as he approached. Something was wrong here—her mouth felt dry and she could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"Look I didn't tell them anything. I might've mentioned the gym and the supplements, but that's all."

"You told them her death wasn't accidental and pointed them in our direction. Don't look so surprised, Lisa—I told you. We have eyes and ears everywhere."

"Well if I did it was because I was upset. Mallory was my friend—you never told me that she would die."

"And you never told us that she'd stopped taking the supplements." Lisa could feel the cold metal of an automobile against her back. Mr. Tambouri leaned close, putting one arm on either side and trapping her. He was so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"She thought that they were bulking her up," Lisa's voice fell to a whisper. "What did you want me to do, crush them up in her food or something?"

"You were working for us, Ms. Cantin. Remember?"

"Only because you were blackmailing me. But your silence wasn't worth my friend's life."

"So sad." Mr. Tambouri shook his head. "No such thing as loyalty anymore." He brushed Lisa's face with his fingertips. "I'm truly sorry that you're going to be leaving us."

Before Mr. Tambouri could do anything else Lisa brought her knee up, causing him to double over and fall to the ground. Her footsteps pounded on the asphalt as she ran for the elevator. If she could get away—call the police and tell them everything—

There was a loud sound and Lisa fell, her cheek scraping the pavement. She couldn't move—couldn't even breathe. Sharp pain engulfed her body—followed by numbness and then nothing at all.

**Thursday, October 5, 1989**

**1:30 AM **

The sound jerked Lee from his sleep. He sat straight up in bed, heart pounding, looking wildly around the darkened room.

"Amanda?" he called out.

"I'm right here," Amanda's hand touched his arm. "It's all right—I think the noise came from outside. It sounded like a car."

"A car?" Lee repeated. There was a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach—a feeling that had nothing at all to do with stomach flu. It couldn't be, he thought to himself. But if it was—

"Stay here," he told Amanda, putting on his robe and sliding his feet into his slippers. "You need your rest. I'll go check it out."

"Lee, I'm pregnant—that doesn't make me fragile." Amanda pulled on her robe. "I'm coming with you."

"Fine," Lee said. They went out into the hallway. Phillip, Jamie and Dotty were already there.

"The noise woke me up." Jamie rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah I think it was a car," Phillip said.

"I agree," Dotty said. "It was that horrible sound of metal crunching against metal—you never forget that sound."

"We don't need details," Lee spoke a little more sharply than he'd intended. Everyone stared at him. "Let's just—let's all go and see what it was."

"Where's Ashley?" Phillip asked as they filed down the stairs. "I don't think she was in her room."

"The way she's trashed it how can you tell?" Jamie said.

"It's not that bad."

"Right," said Jamie. "You only say that because she thinks you're hot."

"Why don't you shut up, dork brain?"

"Boys," Amanda warned. "This is not the time."

The front door was unlocked and slightly ajar. Lee looked at the table by the door where he'd left them—he was certain he'd left his keys there. Outside, he could hear raised voices, one of them distinctly young and female. Looking through the screen door Lee saw Ashley, her hands on her hips, facing an elderly man that Lee recognized as their neighbor Mr. Miller.

"I don't need to look where I'm going," she yelled. "I think you need to look where you're parking."

Then Lee saw it, sitting in the middle of the road—his hands clenched into fists.

"I'll kill her," he muttered. "I don't care whose goddaughter she is." Heedless of the voices of Amanda and the others behind him, he pushed open the screen door and went outside.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

Dotty and the boys had gone back to bed. Lee slowly paced the length of the family room back and forth, looking down at the girl sitting beside Amanda on the sofa—the girl who stared up at him through a mop of tousled white-blond hair.

"I don't see what you're so upset about," Ashley said. "It's only a broken taillight—your insurance will cover it."

"That's not the point," Lee told her. "The point is not only that you wrecked it, but that you tried to steal it."

"Borrow it." She rolled her eyes. "I would've brought the thing back and it would've been fine if that stupid Mr. Miller hadn't parked his car in the wrong place."

"Thing?" Lee felt his temper begin to boil. "That Corvette is more than a thing."

Ashley shrugged. "Fine. If you have a car fetish, your secret's safe with me."

"Now you listen here—" Lee moved forward.

"Lee." Amanda reached over, placing her hand on his arm.

"But Amanda she—" Amanda looked at him and he sighed.

"You talk to her then." He plopped down on the sofa. "I'm certainly not getting anywhere."

"Ashley what we really want to know is where you were going at this time of night?" Amanda asked. "What was so important that you had to steal a car?"

"I just had cabin fever. I talked to a friend of mine earlier today on the phone and decided to meet with him. That's all."

"A friend?" Amanda exchanged a look with Lee. "You didn't tell this friend where you were staying, did you?"

"Of course not," Ashley sounded indignant. "I'm not stupid."

"You could've fooled me," Lee said.

"You're here for your own protection," Amanda said. "I know it might be boring, that it might not be what you're used to, but all we're trying to do is keep you safe."

"Why?" Ashley asked. "Because of my father and my godfather? You don't care about me-why would you? I'm just a job, right?"

"Ashley that's not true," Amanda said. "We're trying to find out who killed your sister."

Ashley stood. "Don't talk to me about Mallory. If my dad had paid more attention to us instead of his damn court cases she might still be alive. I'm sick of this—I'm going back to bed."

"Hold it Ashley," Lee said. "We're not done yet—"she ignored him. The next sound that Lee heard was the familiar door slam.

"We're not getting through to her?" Amanda rubbed her temples. "Are we?"

Lee sighed, running a hand back through his hair. "At this point I'm not too sure that anyone could."

**9:30 AM**

"I'm disappointed in you, Ashley," he said. "Do you know how long I waited?"

"I tried to get away. I really did. But they woke up when I smashed his stupid Corvette. Honestly, you'd think he was in love with the thing."

"We have to meet tonight—as soon as possible."

"Are you kidding me? You want to hear about how much trouble I'm in?" Ashley balanced the phone on one shoulder while she went through the clothes on the bed. "I'm stuck in this bedroom all day and what's even worse they're making me clean it."

"You'll find a way to get out," he said. "We'll meet tonight—same place as before."

"Now look. If you think I'm going to take that kind of risk for some stupid party, you're totally nuts."

"It's not a party, Ashley. I have information that you might want. Information about the people who killed your sister."

Ashley's hands tightened around the phone. "Mallory? But how would you know—"

"Never mind how. Just meet me here if you want the information." There was a click and the phone went dead.

"Ashley!" Dotty's voice floated upstairs. "You better be folding those clothes and making your bed."

"Ja wohl," Ashley muttered under her breath, hurriedly stuffing the phone under the bedclothes in case the woman decided to come up and check for herself.

"What was that you said?" Dotty called.

"I said I'm doing it," Ashley injected as much false brightness as she could into that sentence. Hearing footsteps coming up the stairway she grabbed a couple of t-shirts, folding them into a neat pile. "Something you want?" She asked Dotty, who stood in the doorway.

"I thought I heard voices up here. Were you talking to someone just now?"

"No of course not. After last night that would be stupid, wouldn't it?"

"Well it would certainly be foolish." Dotty stood looking at her for a long moment. Ashley tried to compose her features and keep her expression calm, but under the older woman's piercing gaze it was nearly impossible.

"All right," Dotty said finally. "I believe you. Lunch will be ready in two-and-a-half hours."

"Terrific," Ashley sighed.

Once Dotty was downstairs, Ashley went over to Jamie's window. Thankfully it slid open easily. She leaned out the window, looking down at the branches of oak tree a few feet below her windowsill.

Only one way out, Ashley thought.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Act Three**

**Thursday, October 5, 1989**

**Georgetown University **

**12:30 PM**

"Lisa Cantin was found in the Goldsby Hall parking garage early this morning." Manny stood in the middle of the now nearly empty dorm room as crime-scene investigators milled around. "Two gunshot wounds—one to the back and a second to the head. You knew her?"

"Sort of. She gave us information concerning the death of Mallory Thomas," Lee told him.

"The judge's daughter?" Manny asked. "You think that could've had something to do with the murder?"

"It's possible," Lee said.

"Should've known there'd be spooks involved. Well what is it that you want from me?"

"We just want to see if Lisa was holding on to any evidence about Mallory's death," Amanda said. "She seemed so sure that it hadn't been an accident—maybe she had some information."

"Check for yourself." Manny handed both Lee and Amanda a pair of latex gloves. "Those two large boxes there are all that we have. But I don't know if you'll find anything."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

Half an hour into his search and Lee was beginning to believe that maybe Manny was right—there was nothing to find. So far he'd leafed through several composition books full of doodling and class notes, a plastic box containing jewelry and cosmetics and an old photo album. The album contained several pictures of Lisa and Mallory together, making faces for the camera, but certainly nothing that would count as evidence.

"Lee," Amanda's voice broke into his thoughts. "I think I might've found something."

Lee looked up. In Amanda's hand was a clear plastic bottle—purple letters across the side of the bottle read 'California Bodies'.

"It has Mallory's name taped to the side," Amanda said. "It must have gotten mixed up with Lisa's things."

"I see that." Lee took the water bottle in his gloved hands, turning it slowly as he studied it. "But I still don't see what that—wait a minute."

"There's something in the bottom of the bottle," Amanda told him. "See? There's water and then there's something else."

"Yeah," Lee said slowly. He could see a few grains of some sort of powder in the bottom.

"What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know." Lee shook his head. "But we're going to take it to McJohn and find out."

**4247 Maplewood Dr. **

**4:30 PM**

"Ashley?" Jamie knocked on the door. "Grandma wants you to help us set the table for dinner." There was no reply, so Jamie knocked again. "Ashley?" Silence. Jamie pushed the door open and went inside. He could see Ashley lying facedown on the bed. At Jamie's entrance her head jerked sharply upwards.

"Christ!" Ashley sat on the edge of the bed, her hands wiping at her tear stained face. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking, shrimp?"

"I knocked twice. I guess you didn't hear me." Ashley wiped her nose on the sleeve of her leather jacket.

"Are you all right?" Jamie knew that probably sounded like a lame question. Talking to girls always came more easily to Philip—Jamie could never think of the right words to say.

"Am I all right?" Ashley's voice turned harsh. "Do I look all right? My sister's been murdered, my father's too busy with his stupid court cases to care and I'm being held prisoner here in the Beaver Cleaver house and you ask if I'm all right?"

"Look I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just sorry you're going through a rough time."

"A rough time," Ashley snorted. "That's an understatement. What would you know about rough times?"

"More than you think. You're not the only one who's been through stuff."

"Save it." Ashley stood. "Cause from where I stand I think you have it pretty easy. My family might have money but at least you have someone who cares about you. I have nobody."

"Well you have me." Jamie's cheeks felt hot as Ashley stared at him. Philip was right, Jamie thought. He really could be a dork sometimes. "I care—and I can be a good listener too if you want to talk."

Ashley slowly walked over to Jamie. For a moment she just stood there nose-to-nose, her still-teary blue eyes looking into his own. Then without warning her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. Not knowing what else to do or how to respond, Jamie wrapped his arms around her. His hands lightly touched her back—he could feel her body trembling slightly.

As suddenly as she had done it, Ashley broke the embrace. There were still tears in her eyes, but oddly enough, she was smiling.

"Thanks, Jamie," her voice was soft. "It means a lot. Let's go set the table, okay?" Turning away from him she disappeared down the stairs. Jamie stood there for a few moments more, trying to get his breathing and heartbeat back under control.

**The Agency Laboratory **

**8:30 PM **

"The drug in the water bottle is called Isoniazid," Dr. McJohn said. "It's used to treat microbial infections—at present it's most commonly used for treating TB patients."

"Why would a drug like that be in someone's water bottle?" Lee wondered.

"I'm not sure," McJohn said. "But it definitely fits with the pyrodoxin supplements you found."

"How so?" Amanda asked.

"Well Isoniazid can be very toxic in high dosages. Initial symptoms would be blurred vision, uncoordinated movements and slurry speech—"

"—just like someone who was drunk." Lee finished the sentence, thinking back to what Lisa had said about Mallory's behavior at the party that night.

"Exactly." McJohn nodded. "Later symptoms would be more serious—seizures, liver destruction, respiratory distress—if left untreated death would follow in a matter of hours."

"And that fits in with the pyrodoxin supplements?" Amanda asked him.

"Vitamin B6 is the only known antidote to Isoniazid poisoning," McJohn answered back. "As long as Mallory took those supplements she could ward it off—without them death would follow very quickly."

Amanda looked at Lee. "I think we've found the missing puzzle piece."

**4247 Maplewood Dr. **

**9:45 PM **

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked.

Ashley paused, her left leg hanging out of the open bedroom window. "I'm starting a new Olympic sport. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're running away."

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

Ashley sighed. "It means that with any luck I'll be back in this room in a couple of hours. I'm meeting someone."

"Who?"

"None of your business, that's who," Ashley replied. "Look, Jamie, this has to do with my sister and it's really important to me. Are you going to rat me out or not?"  
"I won't rat you out," Jamie said. "If you let me go with you."

"Go with me?" Ashley repeated. "Are you insane?"

"Well what if it's dangerous? Ashley if you run into trouble—"

"You'll what, Jamie? You'll protect me?"

"I could," Jamie said. "I mean, if I had to. Sorry I know that sounds lame."

"There's no way I can talk you out of this?" Ashley asked. Jamie shook his head. "Fine, come on then, but be quiet."

Jamie followed Ashley out onto the narrow ledge, balancing carefully.

"You ever done this yourself?" Ashley said.

"Not really."

"Well it shouldn't be a big deal." Ashley squatted on the roof, using her hands to balance herself. "If we grab that tree branch right there we should be able to slide down and jump."

Jamie looked down at the ground far below, and for a minute things seemed to sway before his eyes. He swallowed hard.

"Unless you'd rather go back inside."

"No." Jamie swallowed hard. "I'm fine, I can do this."

"Okay, follow me then." He watched as Ashley grabbed the branch and carefully inched her way down, jumping the last few feet to the ground and landing in a crouch.

"Come on," she called to Jamie. "We don't have all night. Don't look down and you'll be fine."

Jamie bent down, his shaking hands grabbing the tree. When his feet left the roof he swung a little—and for one dizzying moment he was sure he would fall. But he didn't—his hands managed to keep their grip.

"Move on down," Ashley told him. Jamie's palms scraped against the rough bark as he inched downwards, trying to keep his body from swinging too much as he did. It seemed to take forever, but finally he reached the end of the branch and jumped, landing lightly on his feet.

"Let's get a move on." Ashley's boot-clad feet pounded against the pavement as she practically ran down the block. "We don't have much time—the meeting place is just a few blocks from here."

"I'm afraid there's less time than you think, Miss Thomas." A voice said. A tall very thin man in a suit stepped out from behind a telephone pole. In his hands Jamie could see that he held a small revolver.

"Just what's going on?" Ashley asked.

"Well in a game of chess this would be known as checkmate," the thin man replied. "But of course you wouldn't know about chess—from what Tony here tells me you never even crack open a book." Another man, short and stocky appeared behind the thin man.

"Tony?" Ashley whispered. Even in the dim light Jamie could see her face grow paler. "You too?"

Tony shrugged. "Afraid so, kid."

"You see, what you are is a pawn." The thin man walked until he was only inches away from Ashley, pointing the gun directly at her chest. "And if your father declares Akbar Quadiri to be innocent, you get to go home."

"And if he doesn't?" Ashley asked.

"If he doesn't," the thin man continued, "you get a one way trip to see your sister a lot sooner than planned."

"At least let him go," Ashley said pointing to Jamie. "He has nothing to do with this."

"True, but I'm afraid he is a witness." The thin man snapped his fingers. "Tony—get them into the van."

"Yes, Mr. Tambouri." Tony pulled a set of handcuffs from his belt as he approached them. Mr. Tambouri kept the gun trained on them.

"I'm sorry, Jamie." Ashley's voice was trembled.

Tony handcuffed their wrists together and pulled Jamie by one arm, leading them towards a dark blue van. Opening the doors he shoved them inside.

"It's okay," Jamie told her. "We'll get out of this somehow." He wasn't sure if he believed his own words, but he knew that she probably needed to hear something reassuring.

The doors to the van shut with an awful-sounding clang, leaving both of them in darkness.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Act Four**

**  
****California Bodies Fitness Center**

**Thursday, October 5, 1989**

**10:30 PM**

"Jamie, what are you doing?" Ashley asked.

"Tapping on the walls." Jamie pounded his palm against the rough bricks, methodically working his way down the walls. "Trying to see if there's a way that we can get out of here"

Ashley laughed in disbelief. "What do you think? That it'll be just like Scooby-Doo and some secret passage will open up or something? Get real."

"Well at least I'm trying to do something. All you can do is sit there feel sorry for yourself."

"Why do you think they took off our handcuffs? They know that there's no way out of here. The door's thick metal and the walls are solid brick. We're stuck."

Jamie tapped the walls a few more times before gave up. He sat on the floor beside Ashley. "Are you always such a pessimist?"

"No, I'm a realist, and I'm telling you that there's no hope—you might as well give it up"

"There's my mother and my stepfather."

"What can they possibly do?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Even if you're right, how would they find us? No one knows we're here, remember?" Ashley stared down at her hands—Jamie could see tears gathering in her eyes. "I was such an idiot to trust Tony—I mean, I've known him since I was little and I never thought— and now I'm going to end up just like my sister."

"Ashley, come on— don't be like that." Jamie put his hand over hers.

"I'm just sorry that I got you involved," Ashley said. "It's like— you know—at first I thought you were kind of a dork, but now—well—I really like you, Jamie."

Her hand squeezed his own and suddenly Jamie found it hard to breathe. Ashley looked at him—even in the dim light he could see her eyes, staring deep into his own. As if by instinct Jamie leaned closer—her eyes closed as their lips met—

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"We'll contact Judge Thomas tonight, Tony," Mr. Tambouri said. "Once he knows that we have his precious daughter I'm sure he'll be willing to play ball."

"What about the other kid?"

"Wrong place, wrong time." Mr. Tambouri shrugged his shoulders. "It's regrettable, but you know what we have to do. After all, we can't afford to have any witnesses, can we?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Tambouri. I'll take care of it right away."

"See that you do."

**10:35 PM **

"Here we go." Lee pushed the gym door open, putting the lock-pick back in his pocket. Amanda followed Lee down the dark corridor. "We'll check the office first—he'd be most likely to hide any evidence there."

Amanda nodded. They were just about to turn the corner when they heard voices. Lee drew his gun—both he and Amanda flattened themselves against the wall.

"Let him go—please," a girl's voice said. "He knows nothing about anything—he's no danger." Ashley's voice, Lee realized. He and Amanda exchanged glances.

"Wrong," the man's voice was cultured sounding—the faintest trace of an accent remaining. "It's like I told you before, Ashley. He's a witness. Even someone with your limited abilities should be able to figure that out."

"I'm begging you," Ashley pleaded. "Please—" There was a loud 'crack', followed by a thud.

"Shouldn't mess with us, little girl," another man's voice said—Lee recognized it as Tony Bryson, the man they'd spoken to on their first visit.

"Don't touch her!" The voice Lee heard caused his blood to run cold.

"Relax, lover boy," the cultured voice said. "She'll live—unlike some I could mention."

Amanda's hand clutched Lee's sleeve.

"It's Jamie," she whispered. "Lee, they have Jamie."

"I know." Lee carefully peered around the corner. He saw Ashley first leaning against the cinder block wall—a thin man that Lee didn't recognize towered over her. As for Jamie, Tony Bryson had the boy's arm jammed up behind his back.

"Follow me," he said to Amanda. "I have a plan."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"Do it right here." Mr. Tambouri told Tony. "Then Ashley here can see what the consequences of misbehavior are."

"Very well." Tony threw Jamie back against the wall. Ashley stared at him, one hand still cupping her cheek protectively.

"I'm sorry, Jamie," she said.

"End of the line." Tony drew his gun and cocked it, taking aim. Jamie closed his eyes—

The next sound Jamie heard was a thud. He opened his eyes to see Lee wrestling with Tony, trying to get the gun away. And his mother—Jamie watched in amazement and disbelief as she kicked Mr. Tambouri, knocking the gun from his hand.

Lee's fist rammed into Tony's solar plexus—the man fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Breathing hard, Lee picked up the gun and trained it on the man.

"Next time pick on someone your own size," he told him.

"Not so fast," Mr. Tambouri said. The man held his mom by the arm, a gun against her head.

"Let her go!" Lee yelled.

"You shoot me and I'll shoot her." Mr. Tambouri smiled thinly. "And at this range, I'm not very likely to miss."

"Lee," Amanda whispered. Jamie could see the hesitation and fear in his stepfather's eyes.

Before anyone else had a chance to do anything a black Doc Marten boot hit the back of Mr. Tambouri's head. The man gave a slight grunt—and his eyes rolled back in his head as he fell. Ashley stood over the man, her blue eyes venomous.

"That was for Mallory, you creep!" Ashley bent to pick up the gun but Lee placed his hand over her own, stopping her.

"You don't need that," he spoke gently, plucking the gun from the man's nerveless fingers and tucking it into his waistband. "It's over."

"Jamie." Amanda's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. "Sweetheart I'm just so glad you're all right."

"What were you two doing here, anyway?" Lee asked. "As I recall you're both supposed to be at home."

Ashley and Jamie exchanged glances.

"That's kind of a long story," they said in unison.

**Tag**

**Saturday, October 7, 1989**

**10:35 AM**

"Lee I don't care what you say, you're going to the doctor," Amanda told him.

"Amanda, you've got to be kidding me. For the stomach flu?" Lee's voice rose.

Amanda crossed her arms. "I think we know by now that this has gone on far too long for the stomach flu."

"But going to the doctor would be ridiculous."

"Ridiculous or not, you're still going."

"You can't make me go."

"Would you two keep it down to a dull roar?" Dotty came into the house, carrying a large brown box. "Did you know that you could be heard out in the street?"

"Sorry, Mother," Amanda apologized. "What's in the box?"

"Well that's what we're about to find out." Dotty grabbed a pair of scissors from the table by the front door. "There's no return address and it says it's for 'The Stetson' family."

"Here let me do that." Taking the scissors Lee cut through the brown tape that held the box together. The only thing he saw at first was a mound of white tissue paper.

"Hey what's that?" Jamie came downstairs, followed by Philip.

"That's what we're about to find out." Lee pushed the mounds of tissue paper aside. "There's an envelope here—says it's for Jamie."

"For me?" Jamie took the envelope and opened it. "It's a card," he said. "But I don't know who—" Suddenly his cheeks turned pink.

"Who's it from, Jamie?" Amanda asked him.

"Looks almost like a valentine," Philip teased, looking over his brother's shoulder. "Don't tell me that you actually managed to get a girl all hot and bothered. Who is it? Let me see. I bet it's that girl from Computer Lab, right? The one with the coke-bottle glasses?"

"Stop it." Jamie tried to push his brother's hand away.

"It's Ashley?" Philip said. "Ashley actually sent you a card? With a lipstick kiss on it?"

"A lipstick kiss?" Amanda asked.

Jamie's face was a deep shade of plum by now. He pushed past his brother and ran up the stairs. Philip shook his head.

"Who would've thought that a girl like Ashley would go for someone like Jamie?" He said bewildered.

"Philip," Amanda said, a warning note in her voice.

"I don't think this is for Jamie though." Lee held up a baby-sized leather outfit with matching black booties. "I think that Ashley's trying to thank us for what we did—in her own way of course."

"Well it's—certainly ah—" Amanda's eyes were wide as she stared at the outfit. The same loss of words didn't seem to have affected Dotty.

"If you have a baby who wears clothes like that," she said. "I'm disowning you."

**The End**


End file.
